


1985

by poppyharris



Series: the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [1]
Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: a prequel to my own work, kinda explains stuff i haven't even written about yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: poppy wants to be educated.
Series: the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030974
Kudos: 1





	1985

“daddy, why can’t i go to school?”

it was the daily meeting with her father, in his office on the 24th floor. michon wasn’t a bad man, poppy supposed. he just didn’t… care. she might be his only daughter, but he acted like he had a surplus.

“sweetie, if you went to school, you’d be in danger. remember when momma had that nasty man sending her all those letters?” he clasped his hands together, his tone sickly sweet. michon had two moods, business, and over-the-top sweetness.

“sam on gimme a break gets to go to school, and she’s way more famous than us, daddy,” poppy mused, letting her feet dangle. michon tutted, shaking his head.

“she’s not real sweetheart,” michon lent back, before standing up, walking over to his drinks cabinet. “want a pick-me-up?”

“daddy, i’m four,” poppy looked disapproving, a small pout on her face. she’d been fed liquor before, and remembered it tasted like the mouthwash that katy forced down her throat every morning.

“well, more for me i suppose!” he laughed, before mumbling something in german. michon licked his lips, sitting back in his chair. “tell me, poppy, how soon until your fifth birthday?”

poppy pouted even harder, putting her hands between her knees. “two months, one week and two days.”

“how would you feel about moving to the 78th floor?” michon asked, clearly finding himself very generous. poppy’d been living in a small two room suite on the 44th for her entire life, but the idea of a four roomed, fully equipped unit was daunting. she wondered if her father was really aware of her age sometimes.

“i’d rather go to school, daddy,” poppy mumbled, looking down. michon’s face sunk into a frown as he put his drink on his desk with a loud bang.

“that floor’s rooms are worth six hundred dollars a night, nine hundred with catering. forty four is worth three hundred, and doesn’t even have catering! why are you being so difficult?” michon slammed his fist on the desk, his face going red as he spat at the girl.

poppy’s shoulders tensed, and her face screwed up, but she didn’t cry. “i just want to learn, daddy.”

michon breathed out slowly through his nose, downing the rest of his whiskey. “you can go to high school. in colorado, where your mom grew up. until then, you’ll have a tutor, okay?” michon leaned back, finding himself incredibly generous this time. poppy clearly perked up, a wide smile on her face.

“oh daddy! thank you so much!” she sat up straight, clasping her hands together in joy. michon grumbled, making it clear that their meeting was over.

poppy stood up, and left without another word. the moment she left though, she squealed giddily. okay, she wasn’t going to a proper school for another nine years, but it was a start! she really hoped it was like back to the future… maybe she’d find herself a marty mcfly!

she chewed thoughtfully on her thumb as she rode the elevator back up to the 44th floor. truthfully, poppy knew nothing about her mother. diana was never around, at all. she spent all her time in paradise proper, and never really any time along the strip. she returned at night, but poppy could never really say she’d seen her around the hotel.

“katy, where’s mommy from?” poppy asked as katy rubbed rainbow shampoo into her fluffy blonde locks. katy was trying to be gentle, but dug her fingers in after poppy’s question.

“colorado, silly,” katy said in her thick texan accent. “a place called littleton.”

poppy nodded, a smile on her face. “daddy says i can go to high school there when i’m old enough!” she turned her head, closing her eyes to make sure no soap got in them. katy’s touch became lighter again, happy no awkward questions were being asked.

“wow, really? you’ll be going to columbine then,” katy hummed, drenching her hair again. poppy wiggled uncomfortably, having sat down for far too long for a four year old. “that’s where your mommy went, at least.”

columbine sounded utterly magical.

**Author's Note:**

> song: 1985 by bowling for soup


End file.
